


I want her to step on me

by TearoomSaloon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Bukkake, Clone Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, It's Not Gay if It's in a Threeway, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shujin!Akechi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Wax Play, Weird Biology, but like not really man I really danced around that one, just kidding it's totally gay, tags added with updates, this is soft and stupid and I am soft and stupid, weird dicks, what am I doing here, why am I doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/TearoomSaloon
Summary: "You look like shit."Akechi sat down heavily at the counter, his eyes glazed over as Ren poured him a coffee on autopilot. "Women are infernal beings with endless energy.""Not for nothing, but I could have told you she's like this."He glared."It's not really a secret. I mean, you've heard what comes out of her mouth when she's fighting, right?"(Kinktober 2020 collection)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), minor akechi/mc
Comments: 25
Kudos: 48





	1. Day 4 - Leather and Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late and starting on day 4 (fucking whoops). Tags will be updated as they become relevant. I tend to bounce between soft and 'please step on me' so everything will be a variation of fluffy or raw.
> 
> The main pairing for this is Haru/Goro, but the occasional changeup will happen and I'll note when it does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Minor leather, more breathplay. Definitely on the softer side.

This was unexpected.

Taboo.

It started in the depths of Mementos, when heads had been turned, eyes elsewhere, footsteps far down the meandering, claustrophobic corridor. The paper mache mask of a well-behaved girl tore into small ribbons, tissue-thin and see-through. Leather gloves tightened around his neck, a knee so dangerously close to the apex of his thighs, back flush to a black stone wall covered in train tracks. Her eyes were glossed in rage, face close, expression dark in the harsh overhead lights.

He had been expecting a verbal lashing, violence, a fight. Not the rush of blood to the head, the heat of her body, the lavender in her hair. His breath was thin in his throat. _You don’t have the guts._

She twisted her fingers tighter, an unwelcome pleasure. _Shut up, or I’ll do it myself._

_You’re cute when you’re angry._

_You’re vile even when cornered._

He chuckled when her hands came away as if she were dropping a white-hot poker, sound becoming a cough. _The little princess pretends to have a bite behind her bark, it’s_ adorable. _Come on, hurt me. Extract your revenge. You couldn’t do it even if you wanted to._

The taunting was, of course, a mistake.

 _Hurt you? Physically? Don’t you know girls are more prone to psychological warfare?_ She returned to her position, thumb jammed hard against his windpipe. _I’ve seen the repulsive way you look at me, lusting after the girl you’ve fucked over more than once. Are you a glutton for punishment? Is that it? Desperate for me to cram my heel down your throat?_

Maybe he was because against his better judgement, he kissed her.

Which earned him a slap.

And another kiss.

The first lie was small—the lie of messy hair and semi-flushed cheeks, of _did you two get lost?_ of a button done up wrong and a run in mauve tights. It was simple. Believable. And it snowballed despite Joker’s skeptical nod, the shifting glances, the mumbled questions just out of earshot.

The lie was part of the appeal, though. A secret to be kept to maintain appearances, to fake normality, avoid unnecessary questions. Tonight the lie found him in her bedroom, on his knees before her, naked save for his gloves. He watched the shiver run up her body as he trailed his fingertips down the inside of her thighs. Her hands in his hair were impatient but hesitant, waffling between two equal wants.

“You’re being indecisive.”

“I’m not.”

“Don’t play dumb, I know you too well.”

She giggled, tucking a strand of unruly brown hair behind the shell of his ear. Her touch, though brief, made his shoulder tingle. “You barely know me.”

“I know where you go to hide from your advisors, your biggest fears of the future, the embarrassing voice you use to talk to your plants, the dreams you refuse to put on hold, which company gossip riles you up, and—” he said, making the decision for her by pressing a lubed, gloved finger inside, “—I know how you sound when you come.”

“Those are all superficial, especially the last one.”

“Are they? Who else knows you like I do?”

“Shut up, Goro.”

“I would have, gladly, but you couldn’t make up your mind and now you’re stuck with my hands being occupied, not my mouth.”

“This whole agreement was a mistake.”

“But you’re saying that with a smile.”

Her rebuttal was cut off by a low moan, her fingers curling into his hair. The one hand supporting her weight trembled.

“You can lie back if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“But I like seeing your face when you’re hard at work.”

That earned her a kiss and him a sickeningly sweet hole in his chest. “You enjoy this more on your back, lie down.”

“Compromise, you come up.” He obliged with a sigh. “And I want your free hand, mine’s cold.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you make ridiculous demands?”

“I’m sure you have—that’s a nice spot, keep doing that.”

“I know, you tell me every time.”

“How did you get so good at this?”

“We’ve had a lot of time to practice.”

And they had, nearly every night for almost a month. They were both entrenched, truly. This charade was difficult to maintain with how his hand tended to linger on the small of her back, their bubbles of personal space merging into one, the longing looks she’d give him when they were split into different groups. Nightly trysts of warm breath and trailing hands weren’t enough to satisfy mutual touch starvation.

Her eyes were heavily lidded when her body tensed, muscles tightening. The loud cry of her orgasm never ceased to heighten his arousal, the way his name sounded on her labored breath intoxicating. And, without fail, he’d rush to swallow it down with a kiss, as if someone would hear.

She pulled his wet, gloved fingers into her mouth, tongue warm through the leather. Her expression was devious as his no doubt shifted to reflect his newfound lightheadedness.

“You’re such a tease.”

With a roll of her eyes, she slid the glove off with both hands and placed his thumb against her lips. “Am I?”

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

He stood and dragged her to the edge of the bed by her ankles, secretly delighting in the laughter it elicited. “From the way this began, I thought you’d step on me and draw blood, not be a giggling brat.”

“Sue me, I think you’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

“Can you be rougher with me tonight? As an experiment.”

“Rougher how?”

“I want you to choke me.”

The joviality in her expression vanished as she slipped quickly into a new mask. “On your back.” She didn’t wait for him to settle into the pillows before she pushed his chest down and sat on his cock. One hand trailed carefully up from his sternum to his jaw. “Tap my thigh if you need me to stop.”

He nodded.

She rocked her hips, grinning as she dragged a moan from his throat. “Let me know when you’re close.”

“I’m always close when you’re on top, it’s hard not to be with this view.”

“You just like being a pillow princess.” She kissed his neck, nibbled on his ear. “Which is fine with me, you look hot when you’re blissed out with pleasure.”

His hands migrated from her waist to her face, her kisses sweet and soft as she fucked him into the mattress. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not if she kept pushing all of his hidden buttons. “I’m close.”

Sitting up, she pressed one hand to the front of his throat under his jaw, careful to keep pressure off his larynx. Her pace slowed, or maybe time slowed as he began to feel lighter, fuzzy dizziness entering the sides of his vision. One hand curled into the sheets as his eyes fluttered closed. Blood thrummed in his temples, body tingling.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart.”

His back arched, hips bucked uselessly against the weight of her body. She let go and steadied her pace, lips warm against the blooming bruises on the column of his throat. He was too breathless to be loud, moan dying on his tongue as the orgasm wracked through his bones.

Instead of the usual white nothingness, he fell into a black dreamscape. Coming to, the only indicator of time passed was the now-dark room and her slow breathing, fast asleep tucked against his chest.

“How was the experiment?” she asked when she stirred, roused slightly when he rolled onto his side.

“Good. I have another one I want to try in the morning.”

“Is it choking me?”

“No, but I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I did that.”

“I wait with bated breath.”


	2. Day 5 - Double Penetration but like, in a threeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see a threeway with some DP and a lot of blowjobs in your future
> 
> Wow, that's a lot of blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a Shujin AU of my own awful design. Akechi's parents had a shotgun wedding but his mom's still dead - Shido isn't the worst dad but he's not....great. Akechi and Haru are betrothed for political/business reasons and got lucky enough that they like each other. She has a little more bite to her personality but it's not super prevalent here.
> 
> He's usually pretty vanilla. She is not.

"I want to spice up our sex life."

She watched, pleased, as he nearly choked on a breath. "You what?"

They were in the student council room at lunch, door locked as a means to ward off Makoto and her ever-inconspicuous nosing around. Privacy during the day was a rare luxury. "I have something new in mind I want to try."

"The fact that we have a sex life is spicy enough."

"That's such a boring argument. Did you think you'd dislike me until the end of time?"

"Yes."

"That's depressing."

"I'm not sure what else I was supposed to expect of a politically motivated engagement."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because your parents hated each other—"

"We're not getting into that. What were you going to propose?"

"Well," she started, taking both of his hands from across the table. "I've seen the way you keep looking at the transfer student in the year below us—"

"Absolutely not. I'm not sharing."

Her grin grew catlike. "I wasn't aware you were so possessive of me."

He flushed, but maintained eye contact. "I'm not."

"You're a horrible liar." She brought one of his gloved hands to her lips, pressing a small kiss to his knuckles. "Anyway, I didn't want to be sharing _me,_ only you. I'm more interested in giving you attention than receiving it from someone else."

"You want to tag team me with Ren?"

"So you _do_ talk to him."

"I have not liked one single face or suggestion you've made since you started this conversation."

"It'll be fun."

"Or it'll be ruinous."

"You know I'm going to wear you down until you agree."

He groaned. "Fine, do what you want."

She would, gladly. It wasn't difficult to find the other boy after classes and she was quick to corner him. Confirming they were alone, she leaned against the wall of lockers. "I've heard you're making bedroom eyes at Goro."

He bit his lip, eyes narrowing under unruly dark hair. "You're his fiancée I take it?"

"I am."

"I have no intention of encroaching—"

She held up a hand. "I'm not here because I feel threatened, I'm here to ask if you'd want to join us."

"Join you?"

"You're pretty, he's pretty, you get the idea." When he didn't respond, she pressed. "Don't tell me you're not curious."

"No strings attached?"

"Nope. Can bail any time you want."

"All right, I'll admit I've thought about it. Pick a time and place and I'll make myself available."

It had been surprisingly easy to get both boys undressed in her bedroom. Ground rules were easy, don't hesitate to voice discomfort, and she got to penetrate first. Better to ease her lover into a new situation with something familiar.

"This has been on your mind for a while, hasn't it?" Goro asked as she knelt down in front of him. Seated on the bed, back to Ren's chest, he seemed a little anxious.

"Maybe it has. Can you blame me? Two beautiful people both itching to please you, what I'd give to be in your position, sunshine."

"You're such a pervert."

She laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Sometimes it is, like when you wanted to try— _fuck."_ He shivered as Ren bit a tender spot on his neck.

"You talk too much, Akechi."

"He does that when he's nervous." She kissed down the pale skin of his thighs. "Tends to moan a little more when he's like this. I don't mind him chatty, do you?"

"I'm literally right here."

"I don't either."

 _Good._ Without giving a warning, she wrapped a hand around his cock and brought him into her mouth, relishing the resulting sharp inhale and fingers curling into her hair. Ren's hands meandered down his chest and she could feel his abdominal muscles tense, thighs unsteady.

"You seem like the dominant partner, Haru," Ren said into Goro's shoulder, teeth scraping on sensitive skin. "Why are you on your knees?"

"I like giving." She pulled back to run her tongue along the shaft. "If I can turn my partner into a twitchy mess, I don't really care what position I'm in. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." His voice was weaker, other hand loose in Ren's hair. "Can I…?"

"Of course."

She loved seeing the ferocity with which he kissed, teeth rough, demanding. His fingers tightened in her hair, forcing her closer to his reddened cock. So _needy._ She took a lot of pride in sucking him off and wasn't going to rush just because he was finally ready.

Instead, she gave him the smallest flick of her tongue and waited, lips so close but closed, breath hovering.

 _"Haru."_ It was strangled, half muffled as he tore feverishly away from Ren. _"Please."_

"Barter with me." Her fingers traced lazy patterns over his hip bones. "There are two dicks here and I can't attend to both at once. You've done this before, haven't you sunshine?"

"Once or twice."

"Practice makes perfect, come on."

They repositioned, Goro now on his back, head over the edge of the bed, Haru between his legs, one hand mindlessly stroking him as the boys figured out their arrangement.

"You have to lean forward, I'm not about to choke on a dick."

"Famous last words. Sure you're not intimidated?"

"Are you kidding? Look at mine."

"It just seems bigger because she has tiny hands."

"No, it's as thick as it looks, trust me." Haru smirked. "We can always trade places if you don't believe me, Ren."

"I'll pass for now, I don't think I'm anywhere near your skill level."

She waited until he started to stop being a massive tease, setting a pace quick enough to make his toes curl, heels digging uselessly into the mattress. Ren doubled over in a matter of minutes, swears spilling from his lips. One trembling hand bore his weight while the other snaked down Goro's chest, pink lines drawn by short nails.

"Give me your hand," she said at a pause, jaw starting to ache.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Ren watched, curious, as she took three of his fingers in her mouth. It was a messy ordeal, one that caused his breath to hitch.

"He has sensitive nipples; it's better if your fingers are wet," she explained as she moved up the bed to run her tongue along a pebbled peak. She'd give this a few seconds before—

"This is fucking _torture,"_ Goro whined, breathing labored. He'd pushed Ren away enough to sit up, expression torn between pleasure and annoyance, lips swollen, cheeks flushed.

"What do you say to two mouths instead of just mine?"

"Fuck no. Absolutely the fuck n _ot—Haru stop or I'm going to cum."_

With a grumble she sat back on her knees. "How was that for you, Ren?"

"Good, really good." He returned to sit behind Goro, letting him lean back against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. "I wouldn't be opposed to more, if you were enjoying it."

"I was." He rested his hands over Ren's, clasped around his waist. "You're vocal, I like it."

"Perfect." Haru leaned in to kiss him, finally, her hand lingering on his jaw as her lips moved to his neck. "Can I peg you while you blow him?"

"Yeah. Gently, please."

The smallest one, then. And a lot of lube. Their usual ritual for this involved a lot of praise and gentle touches, two things she wasn't sure he'd find embarrassing with an audience. On all fours, he let out a low moan when she eased inside, rocking slowly against her hips. Thank god this strapon had some kind of clit stimulation; she definitely drew the short stick for this session.

"I'm not swallowing," he said as he toyed with Ren's cock.

"Should I cum on your face, then?"

"I'll kill you if you do."

"There are tissues next to the bed."

"Hypothetical, can I penetrate you while you fuck him?"

"I'm not opposed—"

"Absolutely not."

Ren chuckled as he brushed back a strand of Goro's hair. "Not letting your girl have any fun while getting dicked down on both ends seems cruel."

"Sex isn't about equal exchange in the moment. She'll get what she's owed in the morning."

Haru shrugged when Ren cocked an eyebrow. "I have no issues with that."

Besides, she liked this too, watching him go from reserved and sarcastic to a moaning mess. She'd gotten so much better at this part, pegging him to the point of overstimulation, his chest heaving, hands curling and uncurling in the bedspread, sobs dragged unwillingly from his ragged throat. This time his stream of consciousness swearing and labored breathing was muffled by Ren's cock, his small chants of _fuck, like that, faster, faster, faster,_ instead filling the air.

And it was a fucking turn on, knowing her lover was enjoying this as much as she. Knowing he was _good,_ not just with her, or for her. He leaned into her thrusts, the strapon's internal piece fucking her with each buck of his hips. She slowed to bend over, her chest to his back. A moan into the side of his neck, nails down his stomach, a whisper of _you're doing so well, Goro, I'm so proud._

She was starting to get dizzy when she sat up, hands migrating back to his hips. From the look on Ren's face, and the tenseness in his arms, he was close, hands threaded through Goro's hair.

Ren came loudly and without much warning, tissues thankfully catching everything. Barely able to keep his balance, he ducked to kiss Goro forcefully, stealing away whatever breath remained in his lungs. "That was," Ren started as he flopped onto the bed. "Incredible."

"It helps when you get earth-shattering ones frequently."

"Mark me down as jealous."

Haru pulled out slowly, which earned her a whine in protest. "Get on your back, I want to see your face. Ren, do you want to help me? It won't take long."

"This is all you, I'm content to watch."

With a smile, she leaned down to kiss Goro as she inched back inside, swallowing down his soft moans. His legs up near her shoulders, she let her weight push down on his chest, bodies pressed tight.

"You did really well today," she said into his hair, one hand tangled with his. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted but good." His breath hitched with a languid thrust. "Really fucking good."

She could feel herself getting closer to peak, muscles in her legs contracting involuntarily. "What do you need?"

"A little faster."

"Not gentle?"

"I want to cum so hard I pass out, Haru. Fuck me _faster."_

A vicious snap of her hips sent him whimpering, back arching into her, hands desperate for purchase on her shoulders. His nails cut little white crescents on her skin, pain hot and pleasurable.

She bit red petals into the column of his throat, trying to ground herself through her own orgasm enough to pay attention to the cry leaving his lips. Which… Didn't work, and she was quickly moaning into his neck, body buzzing, contractions leaving her legs shaky, weak.

Unsteady on her knees, vision returning, she wiped a line of cum off her breasts. "It's in my hair, isn't it?"

"It is _all_ over."

"I'll be back shortly," she said to a barely conscious Goro and pulled out slowly. Removing the sticky strap-on, she made a beeline for the bathroom, returning with washcloths once she felt a little less gross.

"Thanks. He passes right out every time, doesn't he?"

"Not every time, but it happens a lot. And of course that only got on me."

"That's impressive, honestly." Ren stretched awkwardly. "Would it be best if I headed out?"

"It's late," she said softly, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "The bed is big enough for all of us if you're inclined to stay."

His gaze shifted between them. "Maybe another time so we can discuss it beforehand. But," he leaned across the bed to kiss her on the cheek. "This was good. Hopefully we can all play together next time."

"I'd like that, if I can get him to come around."

She sunk under the covers once Ren departed, utterly exhausted. Cold, she curled herself around Goro, one leg thrown over his hip, face pressed against the warm skin of his chest—

"I thought I said I wasn't sharing you."

"You heard that?"

One dark, irritated eye glared down at her. "Yes."

"You know, it did suck to be the only partner not being touched the whole time."

"You _were_ touched—"

"Don't be obtuse. It also felt a little like you were picking him over me."

He grumbled something and snaked his arms around her.

"I know that was an apology but it was startlingly inaudible."

"I'm sorry. Is that loud enough for you?" His lips fluttered against her forehead. "Next time we can focus on you alone."

"And you owe me head in the morning."

He rolled her onto her back, peppering kisses across her nose, her lips, her cheeks. "I owe you _so_ much head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! Happy to see all 12 of us who like this ship are having a good time. I keep looking at the kink prompt list like "oh no I'm doing multiple from further out days all at once" soooo I'll try to keep a better eye on that. In contrast I don't like anything about day 7, or 8, or 10....
> 
> Oh well, we'll make do.
> 
> I am however totally open to ideas on how to tackle any of the harder (for me) days (day 15/16 u okay??). And am also open to suggestions about what tone to take since my stupid ass always leans fluffy and this ship just.... shouldn't always be.....fluffy


	3. Day 6 - Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wax play, with candles and shit. A bunch of other kinks too, maybe a little domination if you squint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime in third semester with an edgier Haru who just wants to fuck and a softer Goro whose clock has almost finished ticking.
> 
> This was supposed to be short, it's not, I hate myself.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, it's been painfully obvious since we got trapped in this lotus eater machine."

"Did Ren put you up to this?"

"I'm not 'put up' to things." She crossed her legs and flashed her teeth. "My offer stands, take it or leave it, but know it's off the table once you exit the room."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"The sense of control you took from my life, and the knowledge that I'm taking one of the last things you have to offer someone."

"Do you show the others this venomous side of you?"

"No. I don't fuck my friends."

"But you'll fuck your enemies?"

Her grin almost hid her vitriol. "Something like that."

"Fine. Deal. It's yours, not that your bragging rights will be worth anything to anyone."

She laughed. "What bragging rights could this possibly merit? And more importantly, how superficial do you think I am that I'd give a shit about something so self-important?"

"You're showing new colors, it would be rude of me to make assumptions."

"Lip service, how thoughtful. I expect you'll be giving me better lip service in a matter of hours. Or minutes, I don't care, however much or little you want to play is up to you."

He gave her an unenthusiastic look. "Virgin, Haru darling. No idea how to play."

She stood and stretched. "I appreciate your sardonic edge, it's possibly the only thing I like about you. Don't lose it or I'll kick you out. Come, then, follow me."

"We're doing this now?"

"Of course we're doing it now, I'll realize how bad of an idea it is if we wait."

He followed her through the house, corridors dark, servants dismissed hours ago. She didn't bother turning on lights, knowing her way like a blind fish in the sunless ocean depths. He, not as lucky, banged his shins at least twice in the dim hallways. The storm outside continued to rage and was, frankly, at least half the reason he agreed. Not much to lose, but a lot of silk to ruin in the rain.

The strike of a match broke their silence and he watched her light a candle from the threshold, toes over the edge of the door frame. Her face looked warm, amber-soaked by the flame. Dainty, graceful, a porcelain mask worn by something with fangs.

"Are you a vampire? Do I have to invite you in?"

"No."

"Good, close the door behind you. This room gets drafty with bad weather." She lit another candle. "You can leave your clothing wherever you find convenient."

"Clinical. Sterile, almost. Do you want to play doctor too?"

"I didn't think you'd be the type to need a girl to lie to you in order to get in the mood. Should I pretend I don't hate your guts, or that I find you attractive?"

"That last one stings."

"You look like a Ken doll, all properly put together, not a hair out of place. Plastic. Utterly unappealing. Is this how you'd dress yourself, given the choice?"

"No, it's not. Don't tell me you prefer your frilly skirts and pristine tights to anything less infantile and innocent."

"What I  _ prefer _ to wear doesn't see the outside of a bedroom. Why are you still clothed? Strip."

"It's not fair if you're not bare as well."

"Fairness? Really?  _ You _ are going to preach to me about fairness?" She sighed. "You are the type who needs me to lie, aren't you?"

"I've been a dead man walking since January began. Once this ends I go back to being dead, you understand that, right? Humor me for the evening."

"Akechi Goro begging for a soft touch. No one will believe me if I tell them."

"Then don't."

She set down another candle and moved to stand in front of him. Her hands were feather light on his chest. "You're lucky my acting skills are better than Ann's."

"I'll have to see it to agree."

"You've kissed before, right? We don't have to do that?"

"I haven't."

"Your fangirls act like you're some sex god reincarnated, but in reality you're just a kissless virgin loser who has one whole friend and no family to speak of."

"I'll be honest, the degradation isn't turning me on."

"It's not supposed to." She undid his tie and used the fabric to pull him down to her. "Who made you so tall? It's inconvenient."

"Maybe you're just short."

With a roll of her eyes, she leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and full of teeth, nibbles on his lips, her tongue curious about the shapes of his incisors, his canines. He mirrored her as much as he could, following her lead in this unfamiliar waltz. Her fingers curled into his hair and he found his hands migrating magnetically to her waist, the broad of her back. He stumbled so slightly when she broke away, her breath hovering.

"Not bad, your highness."

"Don't call me that."

She laughed and the sound was sweeter than it had been a half hour before. "Regardless, congratulations, I didn't hate it. I usually do."

"Usually?"

"I'm a dominatrix, Goro. Not everyone has to be pretty or kiss well to be a good lay. Should I be calling you Goro?"

"It's my name."

"Yes, I  _ know _ it's your name, but no one calls you by it."

"I'd like it if you did."

"Maybe Ren was right, you do have a crush on me."

"He's not."

"Something tells me that nothing tonight will convince me otherwise."

That was fine, what she thought didn't much matter in the grand scheme of things.

She didn't waste time with the buttons on his shirt, untucking it from his pants once it fluttered open. The warm skin of his abdomen recoiled at the cold air in the room, causing him to shiver, exposed.

"Maybe Ken doll was a little harsh," she said softly, fingers tracing the slight swell of his pecs. "I have a hunch your back and arms are similarly toned."

"They are."

She pursed her lips. "Rowing?"

"Bouldering."

"It's done beautiful things to your body. Shame you've only a week left to enjoy it."

"Would it be too much to ask to lay off the death talk?"

"Why? Doesn't it make you horny?"

…What?

"Something about funerals makes me want to get my bones jumped," she said, holding his gaze as her fingers dipped down his stomach, coming to rest on his belt buckle. "The need to procreate in the face of our own demise. A middle finger to death, if you will."

"I have to ask, are you hiding a witch's cauldron around here somewhere?"

She grinned as she undid his belt. "Didn't expect the frilly girly-girl to think about mortality and its effect on the human condition?"

"I have expected almost nothing that's happened since you invited me over."

"It was less of an invite and more of a demand. Aren't you going to do me?" she asked, gesturing to her clothes.

"Thought I'd need permission to start."

"Here's your permission, mister virgin."

"You're only going to be able to use that insult for another few hours."

"You're right, I should milk it to death until then."

Kissing her through the process got her to shut up. He couldn't tell if the small suggestions of hunger for his touch were real or fabricated. It was made more confusing by the way she tried to hide each slip, her kisses shifting from soft and mindless to sharp and purposefully restrained. 

"Are you just going to stare or do you intend to touch me?"

Her shirt and sweater lay discarded on the floor, the only remaining article of clothing on her torso a racy bra with see-through mesh cups. Her nipples were pert and puckered. He ran his tongue over dry lips. "Can I?"

Impatient, she grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her breasts. "If you're feeling extra adventurous, you can even take the bra off."

"Do the panties match?"

"Yes."

"I'll wait until I can see the full set."

"Such a gentleman. You can be rougher—actually, please be rougher, this light squeezing does nothing for me."

If she insisted. He undid the zipper on her skirt with one hand as she was quick with the clasp on his pants. Legs bare, he shivered. She wasn't kidding, this room was incredibly drafty.

"Can we get under a blanket or something?"

"Not yet, I'm enjoying the view. But I do have an idea to warm you up—you can lay down."

Obeying, he watched as she fetched one of the candles from across the room. Settling onto her knees, the light cast small shadows on her face. "I don't think that tiny little flame is going to do anything to keep me warm."

She screwed up her face. "You're a guy, you've watched porn, right? It's all vanilla stuff, isn't it?"

"Should I have been looking for fetish porn when I've never been undressed in front of a girl before?"

She clicked her tongue. "My god you are vanilla. I knew I was into weird stuff before I lost my v-card."

"So what are you doing with this candle? Since we've now established this is kink shit."

"I'm going to pour wax on those abs of yours."

"Hard no, I'm not interested in you burning me."

"It doesn't burn, look—" She dribbled hot red wax onto her thigh and let out a slow breath. "I can use mineral oil if you're really worried, it'll lower the temperate."

"You really want to do this."

"I do. I like how it looks. If it hurts, we stop." She smirked. "Aren't you curious?"

"Fine, but use the oil."

She set the candle down and fished through The nightstand drawer for a bottle. Warming it in her hands first, she rubbed onto his chest, his stomach, his hips. It was heady, the feeling of being touched so intimately, carefully. Forgetting briefly where he was, what he was, he laced his fingers into her hair, pulling her to his lips. Her almost-ticklish assault on his body slowed, caught up in the moment of his mouth. She broke from him after a few lightheaded seconds, trailing kisses down his jaw to his throat.

"You like kissing, don't you?"

"When it's good. And I'm mad it's good now." She nipped at the hollow behind his ear, drawing his breath in a quick jolt. "If we'd met earlier, I might have sought out time to savor with you."

"Life's full of cruel little jokes."

"And I'm afraid you might become the cruellest one of all."

Before he could return a quip, she bit down where his shoulder and neck met, pulling a soft moan from his chest. 

"I want to make you my canvas," she said when she sat up, fingers tracing the candle's rim. "Are you ready?"

He nodded.

Her control over where the wax landed was clearly practiced, skilled. He winced as the first pour dribbled on the center of his sternum, caught in the slight depression of his bones. She zigzagged it across his pecs and he felt his breath involuntarily hitch.

"You can close your eyes if it's more comfortable, I can see your eyelids fluttering."

"I want to watch you."

The smile on her lips seemed genuine, warm, a little melancholic. It vanished quickly as it appeared.

The next line was drawn down his stomach, ending at the elastic of his underwear. He shivered, back arching so slightly into the heat. Her fingers trailed down the still-cooling wax, spreading it near his navel, the divots of his hips. Pouring slightly closer to his skin intensified the sensation, the prickling of his nerves, the low swear rising from the bottom of his lungs.

"Still think you're vanilla?"

"No." He reached for her hand and she let him take it, her kiss this time slow, controlled, sensual. His free hand fumbled with the hooks on her bra.

She took pity on him and did it herself, sitting up to toss it on a chair. Her smirk was almost hidden by the shadows on her face. "First time seeing tits in person?"

"Yes, but…" His mouth was a desert. "You're really beautiful."

Haru threw her head back and laughed. "You don't have to pretend to be charming, your personality is no secret."

"I mean it."

"You totally have a crush."

He looked away, up towards the patterns on the ceiling.

"Don't be shy, the mere fact that we're here is a scandal." She touched his cheek. "It's easier to tell the truth in the dark."

"My attraction to you is entirely selfish and masochistic."

"Why do you say that?"

"I want you to hurt me, for all that I've done. Punish me. Don't you want to stab me back?"

"No." She dipped, lips like butterfly wings on his temples. "I want control, not violence."

"Control?"

"Complete power over you. It's not what you signed up for—"

"No, I want that." He cleared his throat. "It's only fair."

She was quiet for a minute, then let out a breath. "All right. Lie still, I'm going to remove the wax."

Using the rounded edge of a cocktail knife, she carefully picked the wax from his body, rolling her hands over the resulting pink patches. A kiss here or there, a swirl of fingertips. She let him play with her hair as she worked, light curls drifting like dust moats back into place.

With a small hum, she leaned into his touch. "I had this idea that you'd be rough, all teeth and claws, more like the colors you've been showing since this all started."

"Disappointed?"

"No, just surprised."

"Are you still lying for my sake?"

She chuckled. "Am I? You tell me."

He wasn't keen to know the answer.

Standing, she stripped off her panties in a fluid motion. Kicking them away, she leaned one leg on the bed and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear. "Let's get these off, shall we. I'm curious to know what I'm working with."

It was incredible how vulnerable he felt with the last garment removed from his person. Not fully erect, embarrassment crept into the edges of his consciousness as she scrutinized him. 

"I'm not sure what I was expecting," she said softly, one hand dancing along his thigh. "You're  _ really _ thick."

His brain stalled.

She ran her tongue over her lips and gave him a gentle tug. "And you're not even hard yet. Very curious to know how this is going to fit in me. Lie back, unless you want to watch."

Watch what—

_ "Fuck." _

Her tongue was hot, wet, and deft, tracing a long, languid stripe up his length. "Did you think I wouldn't take care of you?" A small suckle mark over the crest of his hip bone made him whimper pathetically. "Be good for me and I'll let you come inside me, but you have to earn it."

His breathing was already fucked. "How?"

"Do as I say, and tell me if you're getting close; I don't want to waste your orgasm on foreplay. We don't have that luxury."

He nodded, not wanting to know how his voice would sound.

"And I want to hear you moan, it's no fun when you're not loud."

That was an easy one. She drew a strangled sob from his lungs as she took him into her mouth, one hand wrapped around his shaft. Her tongue paid special attention to his frenulum, toes curling, legs quivering, breathing quick, shaky.

"Don't pull on my hair."

"Sorry, I— _ fuck." _ He bucked his hips with a whine, the edges of his vision starting to pop as she took him so deep. "Haru, stop, I'm close."

"And we were just getting to the good part." She moved up his body and dragged him into a kiss, anchoring down his hips when he tried to squirm. "Change of plans, you're not going to last very long."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you're doing a good job."

He was going to miss these kisses, the feel of her teeth, how she cupped his face so gently in her hands. 

"Those moans were so good, you should feel how wet you made me."

"I'd like that, please."

Up on her knees, she slid two fingers inside herself, making a show of slicking them with her arousal. "Oops, I got a little carried away. Can you clean it up for me?"

He let her part his lips with her soiled fingers, keeping his gaze up at her, the way her chest betrayed the hitch of her breath, how her eyelids seemed heavy, mouth swollen. She slid them into his mouth, a moan finally audible when he ran his tongue between them slowly, sucking so slightly.

"How do I taste?"

"Salty."

"Do you like it?"

"I do, a lot."

A shiver ran up her shoulders. "I like the feel of your teeth when you talk. Tell me more, how was I earlier?"

"Incredible, wish I'd been able to come in your mouth."

"Me too." She weaved her other hand into his hair, encouraging a steady pace. "There are so many places I want you to ruin me. My tits, my thighs, my ass, the list goes on. Where do you want it most?"

"Inside you." He pulled her fingers out of his mouth. "I want to know how tight you'll be around me."

"And you'll clean me up after?"

"I'll do whatever you want if you pet my hair like this."

"You have a praise kink, don't you? That's utterly adorable." Her lips were warm on his throat. "I'll be happy to oblige if you do a good job."

She was hot and soaking wet. Unbearably tight. He felt his back arch, forcing himself deeper as she sunk down on his length. Her eyes were closed as she sucked in a breath.

"You're really fucking thick," she said with a sharp exhale. "Give me a minute to adjust."

"Should I do anything?"

"Touch me, be rough, I like feverish encouragement."

He could manage that much, though everything he was doing felt fevered and needy. She rocked her hips to test her readiness and he groaned, drunk with arousal. Keeping a steady pace, she spread her hands across his chest for purchase, strokes long but deep. It felt impossible to tear his gaze from hers.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good." It came out as a whine. "You feel fucking amazing."

"How amazing?"

He didn't have words. Taking one of her hands, he entwined their fingers and pulled her into a slow, intimate kiss. She giggled against his lips and sat up just enough to kiss his cheeks, to increase her pace until his lungs grew ragged, moans pushed fervently into her neck.

"Come for me, Goro," she whispered against the shell of his ear. "Fill me up."

That was the end, he wasn't recovering from that demand.

She bit petals into his neck as came, his fingers talons in her hair, crushing her closer. Senses overloaded, he didn't hear the pitchiness of his voice, how raw is throat sounded, the whine of her name chanted like a prayer. He forgot where he was, becoming one with the bed, the sheets, the girl on top of him, clinging to him with all her teeth.

He was vaguely aware of their bodies disconnecting, of the scent of sex growing thick, the wetness of her fingers pressed to his lips.

"We made a deal," she said sweetly, other hand brushing his hair tenderly. "Will you be good for me?"

Words weren't coming to his tongue, so he nodded.

It was hard to breathe with her sitting on his face, but it heightened his arousal, somehow. His spent cum was bitter, warm, and mixed with the saltines of her cunt. He felt her legs clench and she squirmed, trying desperately to keep from bucking too hard.

"Where the _ fuck _ did you learn to do that?"

How was he supposed to answer that with his mouth full?

She gave up her valiant attempt at restraint and lost herself. With a low moan she doubled over as he sucked gently on her clit, flat of his tongue slow to follow. Hands digging into her thighs, he held her steady until she finished with a breathy scream.

_ "Fuck." _ She stood too quickly and had to lean on the bed to keep her balance. "You've got cum on your nose."

He wiped it with his thumb and licked it off. "Gone?"

"What the fuck." With a laugh, she crossed her arms over her breasts. "That was filthy."

"You're welcome."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Water. I can't taste my mouth."

She returned shortly with two glasses, sitting heavily down beside him, beckoning him to lay his head on her chest when he finished.

"Was that good enough for you to pet my hair?"

"You earned way more than that."

"I only want that. Please."

"Fine, fine." Her nails felt divine on his scalp. "Virgin my ass."

"I was, I promise. I've just heard a lot of girls complaining about their boyfriends being shit at giving head and why it sucked."

"Get invited to sleepovers often?"

"No, just have good ears and a better memory."

"I'm skeptical, but I'll allow it. Do you need anything else? How's your chest, would aloe help?"

"It's fine. I do have one question though, if you'll humor me. Was all of that an act to get me in the mood?" When she was quiet, he continued. "You said you were better at acting than Ann—"

"That answer is one I'll take to my grave." She sighed. "Whether it's true or not won't do either of us any good. It can be Schrodinger's acting."

"You're still willingly touching me."

"Yeah, I am. Fancy that. Do you actually have a crush on me?"

"Schrodinger's crush."

She laughed and he could feel the reverberation in her ribs. "I deserved that response."

"Should I leave tonight?"

"You can stay." She kissed his forehead, wrapping him closer. "It would be cruel of me to throw you out now—it's well after midnight."

"I'm exhausted but don't want to sleep yet; this feels nice."

"Lay under the covers with me."

It was warm beside her, a blessing as his skin had started to freeze from the sweat and spent energy. Drowsy, it was a chore to keep his eyes open. He felt her arms tighten around him, lips soft on his forehead, his nose. Calm, sated, he fell into a deep sleep.

He woke first in the morning. Gathering his clothing, he debated waking her. Should he stay for breakfast? Was he supposed to vanish without a goodbye? Would she even want to see him in the grey light of dawn?

She didn't stir when he pressed a kiss to her cheek, lingering only long enough to take note of how her hair lay sprawled on the silken pillowcase.

He texted her later, once the hour was more acceptable. Nothing telling, or uncharacteristically sappy.  _ I wanted to thank you for the evening. _

_ Why? _ she answered back.  _ Nothing happened last night. _

It stung, but…best to keep this door closed. There was only a week left for this emotional thorn to prick him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, ow I made myself sad.


	4. Day 7 - Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles and dubious consent and monsterfucking, oh my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible squicks: one party is very drugged up, tentacles everywhere, weird dicks, the consent is extremely dubious at best so I'm slapping the Big Warning on it just in case
> 
> is that a breeding kink? I don't think so, maybe if you squint
> 
> I'm changing the fic name because I wasn't thrilled with the last one

This whole palace was a mistake.

Out of breath, legs aching, she slammed the door to an unoccupied safe room, locked it, and tried not to make a sound. She was the last standing member of the team who hadn't been infected with…whatever it was Maruki was peddling this time. Or, at least, she wasn't stupid enough to stick around to find out. The second Ren's hands turned into claws, she booked it. Based on the odd things they had been saying over her comm (before she ripped it from her ear), they either wanted to eat her or fuck her, and she wasn't game for any of the above.

A knock on the door startled her and she jumped back, on edge when a voice came from the other side.

"Haru, please open the door, they're going to kill me if I get caught."

Akechi.

"I don't trust you on a good day, and this is decidedly a very bad day."

"I escaped too, I promise I'm not infected. I know you can use your persona for telekinetic stuff."

She could, yeah. With a deep breath, she peered through the door. He looked normal, if not a little jittery, helmet and pauldrons missing, rip in his jumpsuit exposing pale skin over his collarbone. "Show me your teeth."

Normal, not pointed.

This is how everyone died in horror movies, but she'd feel worse if he did end up getting caught and maimed.

"Fine."

Inside, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, but something felt…off.

"You're really far too trusting."

God _damnit._ "If you're going to kill me, just do it quickly."

"No fight left? That's a shame." Something played with the edge of her hair. "I'm not going to kill you, though I wouldn't mind roughing you up a little." His smile flashed sharp, serrated teeth. "The thought of fucking you senseless has always been _such_ a turn on."

"I'd really prefer death over sleeping with you in any capacity." She swatted his hand from her face. "What the hell did Maruki do to all of you?"

"A mutation here or there, some modifications." Glancing down, she finally took note of the tendrils starting to snake up her legs. She felt sick. "Shh, relax. Look at me—my eyes, Haru—that's better. You're so stressed all the time, wouldn't you feel better with a little release?"

Thick black tentacles clamped her arms to her back, legs bound in place. Trying to thrash only made them tighten.

"It's worse if you struggle," he said with a low voice, a hand with thick black claws forcing her head upward, neck exposed. "Calm down, I'm trying to help."

His teeth were sharp, breaking the skin of her throat. The bite turned white hot, body prickling as his venom oozed into her bloodstream. She began to feel drunk almost, muscles relaxing, head heavy. This wasn't that bad, was it? Maybe it could even be enjoyable if she did as she were told. The flat of his tongue soothed over the hurt, pulling a small, shameful moan from her lips.

"Better?"

She nodded, woozy.

"Good. Apologies for breaking the skin but it was a necessary evil. Sex is no fun when you're scared."

That made sense, she'd hate to be uncomfortable for it.

"Now, can you stand? Or are you still dizzy?"

"My legs feel like jelly."

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted into the air, the room spinning slightly. The table in the center of the room was hard under her back but the discomforted faded quickly. A claw nudged her mouth open, two fingers easing inside. He moaned when she ran her tongue up them both. The way he shivered made heat pool in her stomach, one hand migrating to the waistband of her shorts—

"Lie back, I'll do that for you."

Limbs heavy, that sounded heavenly.

He stripped her bare quickly, undressing himself to the hips at the same time. Patches of his skin were inky black, tendrils manifesting all over his body, thick and thin and infinity curious. The rest of his anatomy was relatively normal, aside from that enormous forked cock.

Using a hand to stroke one shaft and a tentacle for the other, he lowered himself over her bare breasts, kissing all the way down to her hips His teeth were sharp again, a fresh bite made to the inside of her thigh inducing a powerful orgasm. No warning given, she screamed, back arching violently as the contractions wracked down her bones.

"Doing well?"

"Yeah," she managed with a sob.

Two of his fingers scooped the wetness leaking from her cunt and slicked it on and around her asshole, the pad of one testing her tightness. "Think you can take all of me at once?"

"Can you start me off on something less…" She swallowed, mouth dry. "Less thick?"

That smirk might kill her. "Gladly."

A smaller tentacle trailed up her legs and wiggled inside her cunt. Dexterous, it rubbed slowly along her walls, causing her breath to catch. Another teased her ass, pressing so carefully in. He muffled her next moan with his mouth, teeth prickly and sharp on her lips. His free hand scratched warm claw marks on one breast, a tentacle groping and squeezing the other.

"You're so _loud,_ Haru." He nipped at her ear, turning her into putty. "I don't want the others to hear, I'm not keen to share you." Another bite, another dose of venom, of endorphins, arousal climbing. "But, _fuck_ does it turn me on."

"Swallow my voice, muffle it with your body." She cupped his face, held his yellow-eyed gaze. "Fuck me and shut me up."

Sticky tentacles held her legs open as he eased himself inside both holes, thick lengths stretching her pleasantly. He ran his fingers down her stomach as he kissed her moans down.

"Give me your hand." She obeyed automatically and let him guide her palm to where his cock bulged against her belly. "How do I feel?"

 _"Huge,"_ she said with a mewl. "I'm so fucking full."

"I can fill you more." A slippery tendril snaked up her folds, rubbing soft circles on her clit. "Would you like that?"

_"Please."_

He chuckled as he slid a tentacle inside, and another, stretching her thin. His thrusts were slow, hugging her walls, massaging every inch of her. 

"Can you take all of my cum?" he asked with his lips against her throat. "I want you leaking and cock-drunk."

Already halfway to the second, she nodded, breathing heavy and mind woozy.

"You're doing so well, are you going to come with me?"

Her body tensed with his as he drove her down, hot cum coating her insides, filling her to the brim. The fullness was achingly painful, sending her over the edge, body quivering, throat raw.

Sticky fluid dribbled down her legs, her ass. She whined when he pulled out, not ready to feel so empty. His claws dragged lazily down her thighs. "I'll give you a few minutes to recover before round two."

  
  


"What the fuck—Skull, give me a hand here."

"I've been telling you since we got into this fucked up place those tentacles were bad news."

Bright lights blinding her vision, she coughed hard as something slimy was pulled out of her throat. A strong arm caught her around the waist before she could buckle to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ren's eyes were concerned behind his mask.

"I think so—" Her lungs were on fire and it took another minute to stop hacking. "What happened?"

"Maruki is getting more unhinged with his methods. I think you were hooked into some dream device; we'll have to ask Oracle about it later. Wasn't Crow with you?"

Ryuji whistled. "Ah fuck, he's over here, same setup."

"Don't try to get up yet, okay? I'll be right back."

Out of sight, Akechi was extracted with twice the swearing.

"I'm _fine,_ let me up."

"Are you sure you can stand?"

"Cut it with the patronizing tone, I deepthroated a tentacle, not broke my fucking legs." He groaned. "The thought of which makes me want to throw up."

All three boys returned to fetch her shortly, with Akechi in the middle swatting at Ren's arm when he nearly stumbled, vertigo not yet dissipated. She let them pull her to her feet, head still spinning.

"Are you two okay if we go get the others? This area of the lab doesn't have any shadow activity so it's probably safer if you stay put."

"Fine." Akechi crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't dawdle, I want to get the fuck out of here and take a shower."

Ren nodded. "All right. Comm if anything happens."

Once they were out of earshot, he turned to her slowly. "So…was that my fantasy, or was it yours?"

She felt her stomach bottom out, sweat cold on the back of her neck. "You—"

"Yeah. The whole thing."

"I…I have no idea. I mean, I've…"

"Thought about sleeping with me before?"

"Without the tentacles, just the…the full part."

"Interesting." He leaned back on the console behind them. "That's the part I haven't fantasized about."

"So it was both of ours." She laughed. "That's so fucked up."

"The really fucked up part is, I think I kind of want to try it." His eyes were dark beneath his hair, smirk playful. "Don't you?"

He bit when he kissed, teeth hungry, and she almost didn't hear the group returning over her heartbeat.

"Come home with me when we leave," she said softly, moving an appropriate distance away.

"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both of them:  
> oh no!  
>  _anyway_


	5. Day 8 - Dicks, Dicks Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 is bukkake but I danced right around this so hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an AU (I guess technically a Shujin AU?) but everyone's in college now and they're around 21-22. No powers, normal slice of life, no dead dads.  
> There's hints of Ren/Sumi and Haru/Sumi, but the actual sex scenes are between Akechi/Ren and Akechi/Haru
> 
> It's very fluffy, not as steamy as the last one

She had a few tricks to getting her way. Batting eyelashes, using sad puppy eyes, lowering her voice to get that almost ragged sound, and the Pout™. They worked on pretty much every single guy she'd dated.

Expect this one. He would sit expressionless across from her while she tried to work her charms and rebuff every. Single. Fucking. Request. When he was _really_ irritated by her badgering, he'd sit back and look down his nose at her, umber eyes narrowed and bored, arms crossed over his broad chest. And when she finished her pitch he would lean in, slap a pretty smile on his face, and whisper _No_ directly in her ear. Then he'd stand up and disappear elsewhere to ignore her until she stopped her prodding.

He was _such_ a dick.

Maybe that's why she liked him so much.

"Come _on,_ it's just one night."

"No."

"College is supposed to be for experimenting and we only do things you want."

He lowered his book to glare at her. "It's not my fault you want to try all the unappealing kinks."

"Is it _really_ that bad?"

Book met side table. "You are asking me to be okay with you getting ejaculated on by our entire circle of close friends all at once."

"With you! It's not like I'd be doing it alone."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"What are you worried about? We've been on and off swinging for years with no issues, we're always careful, you're packing the most in the group so it's not like you'll be shown up—"

"You say that like it's a fact."

"It is." She narrowed her eyes. "Girls talk."

A lightbulb went off. "You've traded _dick pics?"_

 _"I_ haven't. Do you really think I'd do that without your permission?"

"I'm not sure what I think because you're currently asking me to let you get facials from everyone I talk to on a regular basis."

"You can fuck me the whole time."

"I thought that was _implied!"_

"There are a lot of ways we could do it, like—I could blow you and they jack off onto my back, or you could eat me out and they cum on my tits, or—"

"Haru, I never want to hear any of those sentences come out of your mouth ever again."

"You knew I was kinky before we even slept together, you really shouldn't be surprised."

She'd tied him to a chair back in high school and sat atop a desk, pressing her heels into his thighs until he eventually gave in to whatever demand she'd been making.

"Fine, you know what? If you really want to do this, I get to pick something you're not thrilled with."

"I still don't get what the big deal is. It's people we know, a bunch of whom we've already slept with—"

"I don't like the idea of other men jacking off to the thought of you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Not to be a hypocrite, right? Because there are a lot of girls out there who've touched themselves thinking about you, Mister Detective Prince."

He groaned and sat back into the couch, face in his hands. "Trade or it's off the table. If you really want to do this, we need to make a deal."

"Then let's hear it, what do you have in mind?"

"I want to sleep with Ren alone."

She sucked in a breath; she didn't like that. "I'm not sure Sumi will be thrilled."

"Well, if you want a whole bunch of dicks in your face, ask her."

"I'm surprised they haven't done it before, honestly."

They were out window shopping, Sumire for a new pair of running shoes, Haru for storefronts. With their significant others best friends, they'd gotten closer over the years. It had the added benefit of making each other great sound boards for relationship questions.

"We don't really solo," Haru said as she scanned the street for restaurants. "He's so possessive I've never asked, and until now I didn't think he was particularly interested in doing anything alone."

"Do _you_ want to solo?"

"Not really? It's fun to do stuff with other people on occasion, but…" Why did she feel so anxious? "I'm never as emotionally satisfied with someone else."

"And you're afraid he might be?"

…Yeah. "Haven't you ever worried that they might be better together than they are with us?"

Sumi laughed. "No, I haven't. They're close, but their relationship is different. There's a spark, there's passion, but no romance. They don't go out of their way like they do for us."

"I don't think Goro goes out of his way for anyone."

"Maybe he wants you to think that. You make grand gestures, he doesn't. It's not easy to see someone doing things for your sake if they don't want you to."

She had a point.

"How do you love me?"

He nearly dropped the pan he was scrubbing. "You realize that sounds exceedingly self-deprecating, right?"

"I don't mean it like that, more…" She set her peeler on the cutting board and leaned against the counter. "You know how I'm always giving you things or doting—"

"Smothering."

"I do _not_ smother you."

"You absolutely do, but I like it. Go on."

"The reason I do stuff like that is because I'm trying to convey that I love you."

"I know that."

"But I don't know how you do it back."

"You've never noticed?"

"No."

With a sigh, he dried his hands. "I'm not….good at big gestures. There's a theory we give back what we've received as kids, or what we wanted. You and your dad are always trying to outdo each other with ridiculous presents and gag gifts. You travel together, you share things that make you laugh—it's healthy.

"My mom was very affectionate, did a lot of little things for me, spent time reading to me, teaching me things. She was a hands-on parent. My father is…not. He treats me more like a business partner than a son. I've always been expected to be mature, intelligent, stoic. He hated that small stint I had in the media when I was interning with the investigations unit."

"To be fair, we all hated it."

"Myself included. My father didn't want me using our surname, and my director refused to let me go on camera if I didn't 'fix my attitude' for television."

"You mean he didn't want you to be your usual grouchy self in front of a bunch of crazed teenage girls."

"You really have an exquisite way with words."

She laughed. "Anyway, back to your original tangent?"

"I love you in little ways, because that's how I've been loved. Tucking a blanket around you when you fall asleep on the couch, having the water boiled for tea when you wake up, picking up face wash when you're almost out, taking note of when your coats need to have a button fixed, or a seam restitched." He laid his hands softly on her hips. "Little things in the hopes that a bad day isn't made worse by something small, and a good day doesn't have any snags."

"I thought I was going crazy whenever the shampoo was magically full again." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "In all seriousness I think I'm going to tear up, that's so painfully sweet. Should I be doing that sort of thing for you?"

"No, it wouldn't be authentic. I like how you love me with no restraints, or care for how others perceive your actions."

"It feels ironic that you're the tender one when you're usually a condescending know-it-all."

"I can be both." He chuckled, drawing her closer. "You are one of the brightest lights in my life, it would be stupid not to treat you as such."

"What does your therapist say about that?"

"She thinks it's one of the healthiest personal skills I developed on my own. But is also worried I'm smothering you."

"If this is smothering, I'd be more than happy if you choked me."

"Is that a request?"

She glanced at their half-prepared dinner and back to his playful grin. That damn smile would ruin her. "Make it quick, I want to eat sometime this century."

Limbs still made of jelly, she returned to the kitchen an hour later wearing his shirt, legs bare and hair tied up in a messy knot. His arms were fast around her waist under the button down, warm breath soothing on her sore, bruised neck.

"You're going to get cut one of these days if you insist on being so handsy while I've got a knife."

"Still worth it."

"I'm not going to be the one explaining it to the paramedics." She set the knife down and rested her hands over his. "I've been thinking, and I'm going to agree to your terms for our deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's clearly something you want and it would be mean of me to say no."

"You're allowed to say no. I don't want you agreeing to anything that you're uncomfortable with."

"That is literally what I originally asked you to do though."

"I'm not dumb enough to convince myself that there isn't a very different level of discomfort between you having a bunch of people jerk off on you while I'm in the room and me having sex with Ren by myself."

"I'm giving you permission to do it. I know you're going to regret it if you don't take up my offer." She twisted around to kiss him. "Promise me you'll have a good time, okay?"

He found himself on Ren's bed a week later, hands in his hair, up his shirt. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, anticipation brimming. His fingers were rougher than Haru's, coarser, and the touch of calloused palms on the smooth skin of his stomach sent shivers up his spine. He'd never let himself be needy for Ren before, a small voice in his head too cautious about inhibitions.

Clothing came off slowly, revealing nothing new but somehow still enticing, fresh. He was guided down on his back, teeth on his neck, a hand bringing his leg up to curl around Ren's hip. 

"Question. I know we've only ever done it the other way around, but…" Ren licked his lips, sitting up to brush hair from Goro's cheek. "Am I allowed to top you?"

_"Allowed?"_

"I never have and didn't know if you guys had a rule."

"Not that I'm aware of. I am anticipating it tonight, though."

"What else are you anticipating?"

"You being a tease, me being a mess, maybe a little hair pulling."

"Yours or mine?"

Goro laughed and tugged at his, tied in a short knot at the nape of his neck. "Mine, unless you want me to be rough."

"I won't say no, but I expect you'll be desperate for something to hold onto."

"Really think you can fuck me that well? I promise it's a challenge."

"I'm up for it." He leaned down, kiss sharp and hard. "First one to scream loses."

And Goro lost, pathetically.

The sensation of a cock over a dildo was noticeable. Ren was warm inside him, less rigid. Being thrown around like a ragdoll was a nice touch as well, unable to catch his breath. As predicted, he came with his fingers locked tightly in Ren's hair, thick ropes of sticky semen hot on his chest, both legs clenched tightly across a broad back. Ren added to the mess, coating his stomach quickly after.

Teeth to the inside of his thigh had him groaning, overstimulated and dizzy, mind still foggy. "I think I did pretty well."

"How are you still coherent?"

"I wasn't the one sobbing this time." He slid off the bed and pressed a kiss to Goro's cheek. "Do you want to shower?"

"Look at me. What do _you_ think?"

"I'll run the water, you should probably go first."

He took a car home, head jumbled and limbs heavy.

"How was your playdate?"

Haru was in their bed, covers kicked to the foot, makeup smudged. An assortment of unused toys lay on her nightstand and he had a feeling a few dirty ones were soaking in the bathroom sink.

He raised an eyebrow. "Were you…?"

"You know they're living together; where do you think Sumi went?" Her grin turned devilish. "You can watch next time if you want."

He stopped, knees against the mattress. "Was she good?"

"She screams, a lot, but I prefer your voice when you're needy."

Quickly, he wrapped his hands around her ankles and yanked her to the edge of the bed, moving to pin her wrists over her head. "Even more than how _you_ sound needy for me?" His teeth were rough on her neck, biting and sucking until she moaned. "I could listen to you scream for me all damn day."

"Ready to go again? How greedy."

"Greedy? I'm being generous."

Foreplay abandoned, urgency took over and he lost himself to animalistic urges. Clothes were thrown off and he dragged her to the middle of the bed, not waiting to sink deep inside of her. The sob from her lips verged on pain, her nails sharp down his back. She responded with the same ferocity, bruises on his neck, a red welt on his ass.

Pace too fast for her to keep up, she was forced back into the pillows as he remained over her, white-knuckled grip on her hips, legs forced apart. Moans turned to words as she got closer, urging him on, voice sweet amidst the ferver. She needed him, pleaded for him.

With a final, forceful thrust, he came with a loud, low groan, a swear, the stumbling of her name on his tongue. His fingers were clumsy between their bodies, uncoordinated, and she slipped her hand over his, following shortly after.

He collapsed on his back, breath shaky. The weight of her body on his chest was a very welcome sensation.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning," she said into his hair, voice ragged.

"Good. I'd be upset if you didn't."

"And you need to stop coming inside me every time, we're going to stain the sheets."

"Buy new ones."

She groaned and extracted herself. "Doesn't solve the issue of wet spots and delayed cuddling. Or non-existent cuddling because you pass out."

"I'll still be awake when you're done."

"No you won't."

He was, but just barely. Arms around her under the covers, he was thoroughly spent and ready to sleep for an eternity.

"You never told me how your session was."

"Is this really the pillow talk you want to have right now?"

"Yeah, I'm curious." Her lips were soft on his forehead. "Tell me about it."

"Physically amazing. Different. Will do it again if the opportunity arises, but it wasn't the same, emotionally." He let his fingers drift across the broad of her back. "I feel more at ease after being intimate with you."

"I do, too. Something about satisfying you makes me feel so fuzzy." God, he loved the way she kissed him. "Listen, we don't have to do my end of the deal if you don't want to. I'm happy you got to try this, that's enough for me."

"No, that's unfair to you. We made a deal, I'm okay with seeing it through."

"You can always let me know if you're uncomfortable and we can stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

He wouldn't necessarily describe this as uncomfortable, but it was weird.

It was super fucking weird.

She somehow managed to take a degradation kink and turned it into a power play. Her thighs warmed his face as she giggled, one hand dedicated to his hair, another teasingly stroking whichever cock was closest to her reach. She beckoned him onto his back once the others had finished, sinking so easily down on his length.

"I have my pick of the room and the only dick I want to ride is yours," she said with a purr. "Look at how much everyone wants me, Goro. I'm desirable _._ But _I_ only desire _you._ They can come on me, but only you can come in me."

Okay. Actually? This wasn't so bad after all. He was not going to last very long if she kept this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late with day 8 so I'm going to be posting twice in a row (though the next one will be shorter and more... explicit.)


	6. Day 9 - Clone/Selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, yourself, and your other self walk into a bar to bang your girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the others apologies!

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting all of them to have different personalities."

Behind her, the original Akechi  _ (her _ Akechi? add a few more question marks, this whole situation didn't make sense) cupped one of her breasts, lips warm on her cheek. "Don't like it?"

"Not at all."

"Why not?"

"I expect you bitter and angry—I  _ like _ you bitter and angry—and some of you aren't." One of them kept calling her painfully sweet pet names and it was a turn off.

"And here I thought you hated me."

"I do. And I don't. It's complicated."

"Not for nothing, and not to interrupt your thought, but the fact that you're sitting in my lap soaking wet is driving me nuts." His cock twitched where it was pinned against her folds. "This is torture."

She rocked her hips, satisfied with the hitch of his breath. "Be patient."

"I'm trying."

One of his lookalike copies licked a tender spot on the inside of her knee and she shivered. "I'm impressed with how well you boys know me."

"Of course we know you," said the too-nice one, settling beside them to run his fingers up her thigh. "We know everything he knows."

She reached a hand up to stroke her Akechi's hair, pleased with the way he moaned and nuzzled into her neck. "I didn't think you paid attention."

"Are you questioning my observation skills?"

"No, just your ability to focus on anything but yourself."

"I'm focusing on you now, aren't I?"

"But you're getting something out of it, I can feel you growing harder under me."

"Touché."

"Now," she said, bringing his fingers to her clit. "I'd appreciate it if one of you could be a dear and help a girl get off, preferably with a tongue."

"Shouldn't you get off me for that?"

"Why? This is already a bizarre scenario, afraid of watching yourself give a blowjob?"

"That's not the weird part."

"Lie down, then, pretend it's anyone else." He relented and she sat back just a little. "Not to be vulgar, but I miss feeling your length under me already." Her fingers curled around his shaft. "All thick and warm, very pleasant to rut against."

"It sounds like you're narrating a nature documentary, all dull and disinterested. You know what would help? If you were to bounce on my cock, I'm positive it would put a little emotion into your voice."

"Should I stay turned around so you can stare at my ass?"

"It's a nice ass." He spread her cheeks, the pad of his thumb running down in between. "If you want to move a little closer I can give it some proper appreciation."

"Tempting, but I have another idea." She lied down on top of him, legs parted, head next to his. "Is this a better angle, boys?"

It was much, much better. One of the lookalikes bit down her thighs, tongue hot and enthusiastic on her sex, deft finger massaging her g-spot. Another took her boy's cock between wet lips, the groan to follow reverberating through her back.

"Damn am I good at this," he said around another moan.

"Better than I?"

"No comment."

She laughed. "Figures, though I wish you could know how good you are at eating me out."

"Oh, I've heard you. I know."

"Modest today, aren't we?"

"Would you have me any other way?"

No, she wouldn't.

She let herself come early, quickly, her fingers helping the Akechi between her legs. No sense holding out if this was going to be a long, endless session. Her boy kissed her neck as she did, hands on her breasts, grip rough. All these hands at once was fantastic, she was going to miss this.

Pulling herself up, she shooed one of the boys from his cock and sat on it wiggling her hips to make sure it was nice and deep. The look on his face said yes, it was, and he was impatient to start.

"Now that there's an abundance of testosterone in the room, would you be opposed to adding a few of me?"

"Why, curious to know how good you are at giving head?"

"Partially that, but mostly I want to watch us fuck from a few different angles at once."

"Kinky." He reached up for her, kissed her slowly, deeply. "I like the way you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Both of them stop and watch, mildly horrified.  
> Haru: oh my god do my tits really bounce like that  
> Goro: yeah it's pretty hot  
> Haru: holy shit I hate it  
> Goro: have you seen the faces I'm making? I look like I'm going to cry  
> Haru: sometimes you do  
> Goro: fuck off


End file.
